The Family Cemetery
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Sequel to "The Accomplice". It has been six months since Brielle joined the Fangface Gang, and so far life is good... but trouble rears its ugly head once again, this time bringing forth a pain that may not heal.


**First of all, thanking for taking time out of your life to read this. Second… there's something on your nose. **

**Psych!**

…**But, seriously. This story is a sequel to my story, "The Accomplice". If you have not read that story first, then you ought to turn around and do so, otherwise this fic will make no sense at all. If you have, however, read the story… well, read on and enjoy, review, and don't flame if you value your life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface. Tracker78 owns Martin, Kasandra/Hunter, and I own Brielle.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She looked at the picture in her hand, of the people in the photograph, standing in front of a large, white two-story house with a large, beautiful yard, rose-bushes in the front. The people in the picture were smiling, standing close, just like any family should be._

_Of course, that was before the family knew that, in such a short time, they would be separated by a cruel fate that showed no mercy to its victims._

_Teardrops hit the picture, and she lied down, setting the old photograph of her family aside, for she knew that, no matter how many times she looked at the picture, no matter how long she closed her eyes to wish that she could wake up to know that they were alive and it all had been just a nightmare, things weren't going to be different. The past was what it was, and it continued to haunt her present._

_She shut her eyes, seeing the image of a masked man approaching a young girl, a knife in his hand. She was used to seeing this frightening vision- she had been seeing it ever since she was five- and eventually drifted off to a dreamless sleep._

_She didn't know that, minutes later, someone walked into the room…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been six months since Brielle Shereba had joined the Fangface gang and Vincent had been thrown in jail back in California. Now, she was spending the winter in Omaha, Nebraska with her friends, heading to the mall with Kasandra Bickerson and Kim. "Why are we going to the mall, again?" Brielle asked. Unlike other girls, she wasn't into shopping, despite she had an entire fortune to spend from her late-family's security-check.

"We decided to have a girl's day-out, remember?" Kasandra replied. "The guys wanted to hang out on their own for a while, giving us some time to ourselves."

Brielle arched an eyebrow. "We're not going to get manicures or any of that girly stuff, are we?"

Kim shrugged. "Not if you want to-" she began.

"Even though we ARE girls," Kasandra added, giving Brielle an inquisitive glance. "Why wouldn't you want to do any of it?"

"I'm just not into it…" Brielle replied, then added under her breath, "Let alone ever done anything like it."

"Then I believe it's time you tried it out," Kasandra grabbed her friend, pulling her along and into a salon.

"Ack! No, Kassy, wait! I said I'm not into it! Agh!"

Kim chuckled, following her friends inside the salon. "This should be interesting." she said to herself.

After a bit of struggling and some scolding (let alone threats about turning into Hunter), Kasandra managed to convince Brielle to get at least a manicure. "See? This isn't so bad, is it?" Kasandra asked, smirking as she and Kim sat beside Brielle, getting their nails done as well.

"I don't even see why I need a manicure, anyway." Brielle muttered. "My nails aren't even that long!"

"How about a haircut, then?" Kim suggested. "Your hair is getting pretty long,"

"I'll cut it off when I feel like it. Right now, it's fine."

Kasandra gave her a look. "What is it with you, lately?" she questioned. "You've been in a mood for the past two weeks, now!"

Brielle sneered. "Excuse me for not hiding my emotions…"

"We're just trying to give you a day to relax, and you've been acting like a grouch!"

"Calm down, you two," Kim said sternly. Even though they were good friends, Kasandra and Brielle tended to bicker once in a while, and she didn't want them to cause a scene in public. "Lets just enjoy ourselves, alright?"

"Sure," Kasandra sighed.

"Whatever," Brielle muttered.

After their manicure, the three girls walked to the food-court to get something to eat, and that's when Kim and Kasandra noticed something else was wrong with Brielle- she hardly touched her food. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kim asked, trying to hide her concern.

"I've lost my appetite," With that, Brielle shoved her tray away and started walking off. "I'm going to go browse around for a little bit."

Kasandra stood up to go after her, but Kim held her back. "Let me talk to her,"

"Alright… good luck." Kasandra replied with a shrug, watching her friend run off after Brielle. "…You're gonna need it."

Kim saw Brielle standing by the escalators, looking down. Following her gaze, she noticed she was looking at a few wreaths that sat outside a shop. "What are you looking at?" Kim couldn't help but ask.

"Memoirs," Brielle replied, sighing. "A shooting took place at this mall a while back- some kid killing eight people, taking his own life as well. The wreaths were set up in their memory."

"That's so sad…" she noticed the solemn gaze on her friend's face. "Did you… know any of them?"

Brielle shook her head. "Nah…" she winced a bit. "They bring forth a different memory for me, though…" She turned and started walking, Kim right beside her.

Kim knew what she was talking about. When she was a little girl, her entire family was killed by a madman, who- as it was believed- was after their money, since they came from a family of aristocrats. She wanted to comfort her friend, but suddenly she brought up a whole different subject, one Kim didn't really expect to hear from her…

"What kind of girls is Pugs interested in?"

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked, confused. "Why do you bring that up?"

Brielle shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets. "I don't know… Lately he's been kind of distant, unlike the night we met. He used to look at me as if I was the new Raquel Taylor, but nowadays it's like he doesn't care that I exist."

"Is that so?" Kasandra said, stepping up between them, surprising her two friends. "Well, how about we go find out the reason?" she smirked, and Brielle could practically see Hunter's mischief in her expression.

"I-It's okay, Kass." Brielle pulled away. "I'll find out on my own, later."

Kim looked at Kasandra, who shrugged, and they followed Brielle out of the mall, deciding to cut their girl's day out short.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the guys walked out of a different exit of the mall, coming out of the arcade… Fangs smirking as wide as he's ever done, carrying Baby Fangs on his shoulders. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you," Puggsy said to him, scowling.

"Eh, you're just jealous because I beat your score on that Alien-Hunt game," Fangs retorted.

"'Cheated' is a better way of putting it,"

"How could he cheat at a videogame? I didn't see him do anything but push buttons and mess with that lever!" Baby Fangs replied.

Puggsy sneered at him. "Ah, what do you know? You're only two!"

Baby Fangs sneered back. "Two and a half, and I know a lot more than you think! You keep thinking I don't understand much, even though I know a lot, and you always…"

"Do they always argue like this?" Martin asked Biff in a whisper.

"Yeah… but I think Baby Fangs is just influenced by Fangs," Biff replied with a shrug. "He's been acting like his cousin ever since he learned to talk!"

"…And another thing, how come you never let me watch any of those scary movies? I mean, you'd think it would be fine for me since we run into a lot of scary stuff all the time, and-" Baby Fangs was griping.

"Ah, shut up! You're starting to act like your cousin!" Puggsy snapped.

"Told you so," Biff whispered to Martin, who snickered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Fangs retorted to Puggsy. "I don't think it's so bad having someone just like me around,"

"Except he's getting to be TOO much like you," Puggsy scoffed. _Especially as Fangpuss… _he added in his head.

"What's the big deal if we act alike?" Baby Fangs asked. "I mean, you and Brielle act a lot alike, too!"

"He has a point-" Fangs began.

"Shut it!" Puggsy snapped, making Fangs cringe. "Brielle doesn't act like me- we just have a couple things in common. There's a difference!"

"Considering she's your girlfriend, I thought otherwise," Martin commented.

Baby Fangs' eyes widened. "Puggsy has a _girlfriend_ now?" he gasped. He had just met Brielle that day, but didn't know all the facts. He bent over, looking upside-down into Fangs' eyes. "Why didn't you _tell _me the apocalypse was coming?"

Puggsy glowered at the infant. "Do you even know what an apocalyptory is?" he sneered.

Baby Fangs paused. "No… but I remember Fangs had brought it up when he said that's what would happen if you ever fell in love."

During this point, Fangs was waving his hands, mentally telling Baby Fangs to pipe down, but it was too late. "Is that so?" Puggsy asked, glowering at Fangs.

"Heh heh… (gulp) Kids sure say the darnedest things, huh Pugs?" Fangs replied, nervously.

"Yeah, and he's gonna say more darneder things once I get my hands on ya," Puggsy then gave Baby Fangs a look. "And Brielle is NOT my girlfriend."

"Since when?" Biff questioned. "Back in California, you were so close to her."

"Yeah, your eyes practically popped out of your head at the sight of her face!" Fangs added, earning another death-glare from his friend.

"And when Vincent tried to take her, you practically saved her life," Martin added, then shrugged. "She got a cut on her neck, but you saved her life."

"Ah, I just didn't want that creepo to take another victim," Puggsy scoffed. "Look, guys, everything that happened back then… it was all just some crazified summer-fling. Brie and I don't have any real romantified interest in each other." With that, he trudged off.

The other guys looked at each other, shrugging, then followed their friend.

None of them noticed Brielle, Kim, and Kasandra had been walking behind them, just in time to hear Puggsy's statement. Brielle clenched her fists, glowering, then turned and stormed off. "Brielle, wait-!" Kim called, turning to go after her.

"I'll get her this time," Kasandra said, holding Kim back. "You can go beat some sense into that pint-sized smart-mouth."

"_Why can't we do it?" _Hunter asked inside Kasandra's mind.

_Because if we were to handle Puggsy, we might hurt Fangs and Fangface. _Kasandra thought in reply.

"_How?"_

_Well, how would you like it if you found out your love ripped out your best-friend's vital organs?_

"_Ah. Good point."_

With that, Kasandra went after Brielle. She followed her footprints in the snow, seeing that the girl had gotten one heck of a head-start, and it would take all day to catch up to her. She pulled out a picture of the moon and turned into Hunter, knowing she would catch up to her faster in her wolf-form (and wouldn't freeze in the cold). "She may have an attitude, but she's not going to have a broken heart," the she-wolf said as she searched for Brielle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim, in the meantime, caught up with the guys in the parking lot, finding them standing around the Wolf Buggy. "Hey, Kim. Where's the oth-" Biff began.

*SLAP!*

Everyone's jaw dropped when Kim smacked Puggsy across the face, hard enough to make him hit the icy pavement. "Kim! What the jumping ignorpotomases-" Puggsy sputtered.

"How could you say that about Brielle?" Kim snapped. Everyone stepped back- they had never seeing Kim so mad before, and didn't want to step in the line of fire. "You said you loved her- LOVED her, Puggsy!- and now you're saying you don't feel anything? You jerk!"

"What?"

*SLAP!*

"Fangs, why does Kim keep hitting Puggsy?" Baby Fangs asked, clinging on to his cousin, watching Kim with shock.

"Uh…" Was all Fangs could say, just as stunned as the others.

"L-Look, Kim, I know what I said last summer," Puggsy stammered, slowly getting back up. "But… Things changed since then, me and Brielle are just friends now. I doubt there's any spark between us anymore-"

*SLAP!*

"You should've brought that up to her in the beginning, before you broke her heart!" Kim snapped. "She thinks you don't care about her anymore, and just took off!"

"But I DO carify about her-" Puggsy began, then flinched when Kim raised her hand. "Don't slappify me!"

"Just go help Kasandra look for her, and straighten things out!"

"Well, where did she go?"

"Last we saw her, she was running around to the other side of the mall. I don't know where she could have gone from there by now."

"We could have our werewolves pick up a trace," Biff said, taking out a picture of the moon and showing it to Fangs and Baby Fangs.

Immediately, Fangs and Baby Fangs began to spin, transforming into their werewolf halves, Fangface and Fangpuss. "Aarroooooo!" The two werewolves howled.

"(grr) Where's Pugs?" Fangface snarled, and immediately spotted his friend. "Ooh, ooh, there he is!"

The two werewolves grabbed Puggsy and stuck him in a shopping-cart, slamming it into another and trapping him inside it. "Hey, knock it off you weird-wolves!" Puggsy snapped. "I'm you're best friend… And I've got a girl-problem to fix!"

"Ooh, ooh, sorry Pugs," Fangface pulled the shopping cart out, releasing his friend.

"C'mon, guys, we've got to find my sister and Brielle," Martin said.

Without hesitation, the two werewolves set off to find their friends. _"Do you think Brielle is going to be okay?" _Baby Fangs asked in Fangpuss' mind.

_I don't know about Brielle, but if Puggsy doesn't fix things, Kim's gonna put him in the hospital! _Fangpuss thought in reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brielle, in the meantime, ended up in the first place she wanted to visit, but also the last place she wanted to be.

Her family's cemetery.

It was a large field located down the road from her old house, where each of her deceased relatives were buried. There was a tombstone every five feet, covered in snow, names that she could hardly recall carved on each one. _So many relatives… and I can barely remember any of them. _she thought solemnly as she walked down a row of graves. They stretched on toward the bottom of a hill.

And on the top of that hill were three graves, belonging to her mother, her father, and her older sister, Emily.

She slowly walked up the hill, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself, thinking back 13 years, on the night they had died… She was five, sitting in her bedroom with Emily, looking at a photo-album that showed pictures of her late-relatives. Her parents had gone out for the evening, leaving them in the care of a body-guard… yet she couldn't recall him, either. His job was to scout the area each night, and guard her and her sister, yet she didn't get much of a chance to spend time with him…

But she did know one thing: he had vowed to protect her family, promising to never leave their side. …Strangely, she recalled him telling this to Emily one night, when her sister was worried sick about all the murders that had taken place, and he had stayed with her the whole night. _Hard to believe I didn't realize it back then, _she thought, giving a light chuckle. _Our body-guard was in love with Emily._

She sighed heavily. Thinking about how close the body-guard was to her sister only made that one fateful night more tragic… He was making his rounds, they were in the bedroom… then there was the sound of gun-shots, and they foolishly raced to the stairs, looking over the landing only to see that their parents had been shot dead… and the killer was after them, next. Her sister had hid her in a closet, telling her to stay quiet while she would run for help… but she only ran into the killer.

Brielle could only watch in horror as her sister's throat was slit, ducking down in the closet when the killer was coming near…

She stopped, realizing she was at the top of the hill now, standing before her sister's grave. She sighed, falling to her knees. "Well, Em, it looks like I've done it again," she muttered. "I fell in love with a guy, only to find out he doesn't really love me." she bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "This always happens… Whenever I end up loving someone, they only end up leaving me." she rolled her eyes. "Alright, he hasn't left me… but he will, just like anyone else."

"If he does, then he's going to get a one-way ticket into the ICU." A voice said.

Brielle's eyes widened and she stared at the grave. "Emily?"

"No… Hunter. Don't tell me your memory's going!"

Brielle turned around, seeing the she-wolf standing behind her, and her shoulders slumped. "Oh, it's just you…"

Hunter sat down beside her, looking at the graves. "So… this is your family, huh?"

Brielle nodded.

The she-wolf looked down the hill, at all the headstones. _Boy, when she said her entire family was slaughtered, she wasn't kidding. _she thought.

"_I'll say," _Kasandra said mentally. _"I never thought she had so many relatives. …I guess you never know how big your family is until you're lying them in the ground."_

"I'm… really sorry." Hunter said, quietly.

"Don't be," Brielle muttered. "I received enough sympathy in the past, and every time someone shows me it, it only makes me feel worse."

Hunter shrugged. "Better to receive sympathy than have everyone show coldness toward you. …I should know."

Brielle arched an eyebrow. "How would YOU know?"

The she-wolf held up the silver-cross she wore around her neck. "Because… like you… I also lost a family- not an entire one, but it feels like it."

Brielle's eyes softened. "What happened?"

Hunter glowered into the distance. "Vincent happened. He broke into our home trying to kill me and my family. My parents sent my brother and I away so we could be safe… one year later, I find out they're dead."

Brielle froze, stunned. She knew Vincent was a werewolf hunter and was after Hunter… but she never heard about him killing her parents. _And to think he took me in… _she thought in shock. "I… I never knew that…" she gasped.

"Well, now you do," Hunter turned to her. "He's been trying to kill my entire family, vowing not to rest until each and everyone of us was dead."

"And I don't plan on breaking that vow just yet," A voice came.

Brielle and Hunter looked over, seeing Vincent step out from behind her father's grave. "Vincent! You're… you're supposed to be in jail!" Brielle stammered. "How did you get out?"

"I have my sources," Vincent pulled out a knife, glowering yet smirking at Hunter. "It was hard picking up your tracks again, Hunter, but luckily I've been hunting beasts like you long enough to pin-point your next location…" he then looked at Brielle. "It was especially easy now that you have my old accomplice, since I know she always came here on this date,"

"Shut up, Vincent- and stop calling me your freaking accomplice!"

"Leave us alone, Fondane!" Hunter snapped, sticking out her claws. "You've caused us enough grief for the last two years!"

"And your species has been causing grief for the past hundreds of years!" Vincent retorted, raising his knife and preparing to throw it. "And it shall end now!"

"No!" Brielle snapped, stepping in front of Hunter. She was shorter than the she-wolf, but that didn't keep her from shielding her friend. "I'm not letting you harm my best friend!"

Vincent shook his head. "Those meddlers have brain-washed you, I see. You honestly believe that a werewolf can befriend a human, without causing them harm?"

"After being with Hunter, I do. Everything you told me about werewolves in the past was wrong, Vincent! The werewolves I know would never hurt me-"

"What about your boyfriend, then?" Vincent caressed the blade of his knife. "I noticed your werewolf companions enjoy tormenting him, quite a lot… that 'Fangface' one going as far as eating him."

"Geez, how long have you been stalking us?" Hunter sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend," Brielle snapped at the hunter. "He apparently never was…"

Vincent studied her, looking straight into her eyes. "He broke your heart, didn't he?" he asked rhetorically. "Hmph. Doesn't surprise me. I knew that boy was going to be trouble… One reason I wanted to get you as far away from him and his beastly friends as possible- to protect you."

Hunter rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, using her as a hostage and threatening to cut her head off is _really_ protective," she said, sarcastically.

"Don't you see, Brielle? If you continue to stay with the werewolves, you'll just end up grief-stricken all over again," he looked at the graves. "Or worse… End up like the rest of your family."

"You leave my family out of this!" Brielle snapped, balling her fists. "In fact, get off the property! You don't belong here!"

Vincent glowered. "Right after I take down your she-wolf 'friend'-" With that, he threw his knife, high enough so it went above Brielle's head and toward Hunter's throat.

But Brielle caught it, her glare growing darker than it could ever be. "I will not let you spill blood on my family's grave!" Using the knife, she lunged at Vincent-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim, Biff, Martin, and Puggsy rode in the Wolf Buggy, following Fangface and Fangpuss as they sniffed at Hunter and Brielle's footprints. Martin sat in the back seat with Puggsy (who was keeping as far away from Kim as possible) and couldn't help but notice something in his expression… besides a couple hand-prints from when their friend had smacked him. It was concern… yet he also saw a trace of something else.

Guilt.

Martin leaned back, sighing. "There's no such thing as a summer-fling," he said, resting the back of his head on the palms of his hands.

"Huh?" Puggsy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Summer-fling, it's all made-up. You either fall in love, or you don't. If you have a crush on someone, but it fades over time, then you were never in love. But when the feeling fades, yet you can't stop thinking about them, then you like them. …But when you feel your heart race at the thought of them, and your life seems worth living whenever they're around, and you feel invincible when you have them in your arms and never want to let them go… then you know you're in love."

Puggsy sneered. "What are you, some sort of poet?"

"I thought it was beautiful, (sniffle)" Fangface said, leaning against the car and wiping a tear.

Puggsy shot him a glare. "Aren't you supposed to be trackifying down your girlfriend?"

"I'm just saying…" Martin said with a shrug, ending the conversation there.

"I think you've said enough, and need to _shut up_."

"Ooh, ooh, look over there," Fangface said, pointing over at a house. It looked abandoned, the wood rotting and white paint chipping, a couple windows broken, and looking like a wreck. "That kind of looks like Brielle's house,"

"Brielle's house? What do you mean?" Biff asked, confused.

"(grr) You mean you never saw that picture she carries around with her?"

"What picture?" Kim asked.

"She had it on her nightstand last night. (snarl) It was a picture of her as a little girl and her two parents and her sister (grr) and they were standing in front of a house that looked just like that one. …only… nicer. (snort) Nicer, way nicer."

Puggsy sighed as he looked at the house. He knew what Fangface was talking about, because he had seen the picture as well… and remembered hearing Brielle sob that same night. He and the werewolf had walked into her room to check on her, seeing that she had cried herself to sleep, and found the picture. …He lied next to her all night, having a feeling that she wouldn't want to wake up alone… and kicked Fangface out when he 'awed' at the action.

"Hey, guys! Over here! (grr)" Fangpuss called down the road. The others drove up beside him, seeing that the young werewolf had found a third set of footprints. "I think someone's already found Hunter and Brielle,"

Fangface sniffed the footprints, and the fur on the back of his neck stood up as he growled viciously. "What is it?" Kim asked.

"(grr) Vincent…" Fangface growled, and sprinted down the road, Fangpuss right behind him.

Biff floored it to speed down the road, but the car got stuck in a snow-drift halfway there. "Oh, great! Now what?" Martin snapped.

"Now, we start running!" Puggsy replied, and jumped out of the car and ran down the road, following the werewolves. Biff, Kim, and Martin followed his example, deciding to save their friends _then _handle their car-trouble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brielle hit the ground, flat on her back, but leaped back onto her feet. She had a cut on her arm and a black eye so far, and had gotten the air knocked out of her three times… but she wasn't about to give up so easily. "Back down, Brielle," Vincent ordered, holding up his pair of knives. "I know all your moves… I taught them to you!"

"To teach is to learn twice," Brielle said. "And I'm going to teach you that I don't give up so easily!"

Vincent scowled. "You were always a stubborn girl…" he lowered his knives a bit. "Come now, Brielle, you know I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have," Brielle turned her head a bit, keeping her gaze on the hunter, and showing him the scar on her neck. She then turned her full attention back to him. "And I'm not going to step down and let you kill Hunter!"

"This isn't your fight, Brielle. This is between me and the monster-"

"It became my fight when she and Fangface saved my life! This is between me and the REAL monster… _You_."

Vincent gritted his teeth, sheathing his knives and pulling out a gun, taking aim. "If you choose to side with a beast, then you will die like a beast!"

"Then take your shot, because I'm not siding with you."

Vincent glowered deeply, squeezing the trigger… but couldn't bring himself to shoot Brielle. He had been with her since she was a child, taking care of her for so many years, treating her like his own daughter-

*SPLAT!*

A snow-ball the size of a bowling ball hit him in the face just then, knocking him down. Brielle looked over, seeing that Hunter was ducked behind her sister's grave, with a pile of large snow-balls at her side. "Give it up, Vincent!" Hunter snapped. "You're not going to win this fight!"

Vincent sat up, sneering. "Funny… that's what your father had said to me right before I pumped his head full of bullets!" he snarled, then raised his gun and shot at the she-wolf.

"Hunter!" Brielle cried, leaping over and tackling Hunter to keep her low.

"(oof) Y'know, I always thought that _I'd_ be the one tackling _you_." Hunter commented, her southern-accent showing.

Brielle got up. "Just stay low." she peeked over the tombstone, noticing that Vincent had disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

Hunter stood beside her, looking at the ground, seeing his footprints… which lead around the graves… "Brie!"

Brielle turned around-

*Whack!*

Getting hit in the face with the barrel of Vincent's gun, and the hunter attacked the she-wolf, pointing the gun at her head. "See what I told you, Brielle? You hang you with werewolves, you'll only get- OW!" he shouted, then looked down, seeing that something was biting his leg.

That something happened to be Fangpuss. "Le'h Hunner go oo c'eep!" The little werewolf snarled, his voice muffled as he bit down.

With the werewolf-hunter distracted, Hunter brought up her fist and punched him upside the jaw, freeing herself. "Thanks, Fangpuss," Hunter said once her friend let go.

"Yech, you owe me," Fangpuss wiped his mouth. "(snarl) When was the last time he washed his clothes? 1965?"

"You're going to pay for that you little whelp!" Vincent snarled, reaching for his gun, but a furry-foot stepped on it. He looked up, seeing Fangface- and he wasn't very happy.

"(grr) Don't even THINK about it," Fangface growled.

Vincent scowled, then took out his knife and cut Fangface on the leg, making him cry out and fall into the snow. The hunter grabbed his gun and pinned him down with his foot, aiming the barrel of it at his face and glowering at Hunter. "I'll give you a choice, Hunter: Your life, or your lover's."

"How about neither's?" Another voice snapped, and Vincent was greeted by a fist in the face.

Hunter knelt beside Fangface, examining his wound. Thankfully, it wasn't deep. "You okay, Fangface?" she asked him.

"(grr) Yeah, it's just a little cut. It doesn't even hurt!" Fangface said.

"Really?" Fangpuss asked, reaching to touch the wound.

Fangface flinched in panic. "Don't touch it!"

"Sorry!"

Vincent stood up, glowering at who punched him. "Didn't you get enough kicks out of taking away my accomplice, runt?" he sneered.

"The only time I get any kicks is when I see you behind bars," Puggsy retorted, clenching his fists. "This time, I'm gonna see to it you wind up in the electric chair!" he swung his fist-

But Vincent caught it, twisting his arm and jerking him around, catching him in a choke-hold and holding the gun up to his head. "It's gonna take more than a fist to stop me, boy…" he looked over, seeing that Brielle was running at him. "But, I'll work out a deal with you…" He shoved him to the ground, keeping the gun aimed at him, and grabbed Brielle by the wrist when she was close enough.

"Hey!" Brielle snapped, thrashing in his grip. "Let me go!"

"Here's how it'll be: Brielle, you come back with me and I'll spare your little friend's life, otherwise you'll have a new addition to your family's cemetery." he sneered at Puggsy. "…Though, after breaking your heart like the last boy did, I don't see any reason to let him live, anyway." he turned back to Brielle. "Do we have a deal?"

Brielle looked at Vincent, glowering with so much hatred she was seeing red. She turned to the werewolves, who didn't dare move in case they provoked Vincent to pull the trigger. She saw Biff, Kim, and Martin down the hill, watching in horror, unable to do anything. …Then she looked at Puggsy, the boy she had fallen in love with, even though he didn't feel the same way anymore. _He got my hopes up and shattered them, just like everyone else… _she thought bitterly, but as she looked at him now, her anger had vanished, and fear for him replaced it. _…But… I can't see him die… _she looked at her family's graves. _I've already seen enough death… I don't want to lose anyone else._

"I'll go," Brielle whispered, a tear running down her eye.

"That's a good girl," Vincent said, smirking, and he began to back away.

Puggsy watched in disbelief. He had known Brielle long enough to know that she would never give up… and now she was surrendering… because of him. He clenched his fists, standing back up. "Hey, Vincent!" he shouted, catching the hunter's attention again. "Hands off my girlfriend!" he then lunged.

Vincent raised his gun-

"Pugs-!" Brielle screamed, grabbing Vincent's arm and jerking it upward, making the gun shoot at the sky. "Leave him alone!"

"Gah! Stubborn girl!" Vincent spat, wrestling over the gun. He lost his footing and slipped in the snow, rolling downhill and taking Brielle with.

Now, on one side of the hill, there was the rest of the cemetery… but on the other side was a frozen lake, which the hunter and his ex-accomplice fell onto…

*crack!*

"Oh, crap." Brielle gasped as the ice beneath them began to break. Vincent acted fast, diving and sliding toward the shore.

*Splash!*

…Leaving Brielle to plunge into the frigid water.

Hunter and Puggsy ran downhill, and the first thing the she-wolf did was punch the werewolf-hunter in the face, knocking him out cold. "Where's Brielle?" Kim asked as she and Biff caught up to them.

Everyone stared at the pond, but Brielle wasn't coming up. Puggsy took off his coat, boots, and hat, and dove into the water. "Is he nuts? That water is probably freezing!" Fangpuss snapped as he, Fangface and Martin watched from the top of the hill.

"I don't think he's crazy," Martin said, a small smirk appearing on his face. "I think the kid's actually in love."

Fangface looked at Fangpuss. "(grr) Weird, I didn't expect an apocalypse _this_ soon," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vincent taught Brielle a lot of things… but one lesson he skipped was teaching her how to swim. As she sank, she thought back to the night the last of her family died. _Huh… I never expected to be joining them like this. _she thought. _Dying in our own cemetery… how ironic._

She shut her eyes, thinking about that last moment after her sister had died, the killer coming close… and suddenly there was a yell, and a figure in black tackled the killer, falling out the window… She knew only one person back in that day who wore so much black- her bodyguard. She walked out of the closet, hearing police sirens… running and crying to the first officer she saw… trying to tell them about the bodyguard, but it was hard to say anything between sobs. They had taken her away to an orphanage the next day, her bodyguard's whereabouts unknown to this day.

_Such a shame… _she thought. _He disappeared after saving my life… and I can't even remember his name or face._

Everything started to fade to black then, and she felt some force pulling her upward.

Next, she saw white, and heard voices crying out. She didn't feel like she was in the cold water anymore, yet her body still felt like ice, and she still couldn't breathe. _I guess this is it. _she believed. _This is where I di-_

Then she felt something warm against her lips, feeling air being blown back into her lungs. The warmth temporarily disappeared and she felt something pressing against her abdomen, pumping the water out of her system, and she felt the warmth return. Her vision was still blurred, only able to make out shadows, and she heard faint voices.

"C'mon…" one voice was saying. "You can make it… you did last time…!"

"Call 9-1-1..." another voice ordered.

"Is she still alive…?" came another.

She felt the pressure on her abdomen again. "Don't go… please…" one voice, more clearer than the rest, was begging. "I don't want to lose you…" she felt the warmth on her lips again, then the pressing. "I want you to stay… with me…"

Finally, her vision became clear, and she immediately noticed that she had been pulled out of the pond, and that someone was pumping water out of her lungs using respiratory resuscitation, then pressed their lips against hers…

Brielle hung on to Puggsy, holding him close and kissing him. His eyes widened in surprise, but he slowly relaxed, returning her embrace.

"Aw, man! They're kissing!" Fangpuss said, gagging. "Yech!"

"_Yep, it's the end of the world when Puggsy kisses a girl," _Baby Fangs said mentally.

Puggsy and Brielle pulled out of their embrace, blushing. "Uh… (ahem) T-Thanks for um… the revive." Brielle said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"N-No problem," Puggsy replied, covering her with his jacket, then gave her a stern look. "Just don't scarify me like that again!"

"Ah, so you admit you were scared…" Hunter responded, smirking.

"Scared to lose _her_," Martin replied, bouncing his eyebrows.

*Splat! Splot!*

Martin and Hunter each got a snow-ball to the face. "Ah, shut up!" Puggsy sneered.

"C'mon, gang. We've got to get Brielle and Fangface to the hospital," Biff said.

"What about Vincent?" Kim asked, looking at the unconscious werewolf-hunter.

"I say we take Puggsy's advice and send him to the electric chair," Hunter sneered.

"Dost my ears deceive me? Hunter is actually going to take Puggsy's advice?" Brielle joked.

"Oh, pipe down before I throw you back into the pond!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The police arrived with an ambulance, and while Vincent was taken back to jail, the gang went to the hospital. Fangface got a bandage on his leg, his wound not as bad as it seemed thankfully. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Fangpuss asked his cousin, tapping his leg.

"Yeowch! Ow! Ow! Ooh!" Fangface cried out, startling his cousin, then smirked. "Ah, I'm just kidding! (grr) It doesn't hurt, not one bit."

"Geez, Fangface! Don't scare me like that!" Fangpuss then smacked his leg.

"Ow! …That one actually hurt. (grr)"

In another room, Brielle and Puggsy were being treated to make sure they didn't go into hyperthermia or was on the verge of catching pneumonia, the test results showing that they would possibly catch a cold. Brielle got a couple stitches for the cut in her arm, and they were able to leave that evening. "You'd better hope I don't catch your cold," Hunter said jokingly as they drove back to their hotel.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to tend to?" Brielle scoffed in reply. They soon reached their hotel and went to their rooms- the werewolves sharing one with Puggsy and Brielle.

She lied down in bed, exhausted from that day, and Puggsy sat beside her, wrapping an extra blanket around her. "I can't believe you actually jumped into a lake to save my life," Brielle said to him.

"I can't believe you chose to go with Vincent just to save my life," Puggsy retorted. "That sounds a whole lot worser than drownifying."

Brielle shrugged. "Hey, I couldn't just let him kill you. I mean, you're a jerk, but you don't deserve _that_ kind of punishment. …Fangface harassing you is enough,"

"Hey, I help too!" Fangpuss said, walking into the room and sitting down on the other side of Brielle. "Puggsy needs more than just one werewolf to attack him you know (grr)."

Brielle chuckled. "You know, I don't think we've been introduced. Who are you?"

"Fangpuss, I'm Fangface's cousin."

"I can see the resemblance," she rubbed his head. "I owe it to you. If you didn't come along, Vincent would've taken out Hunter."

"Ha! I'd like to see him try!" Hunter scoffed as she and Fangface walked in. "I could've handled him,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, and Fangface has more than half a brain." he retorted.

"Ooh, ooh, care to repeat that?" Fangface snarled, grabbing Puggsy by the shirt-collar.

Brielle smirked, holding up a picture of the sun. "Oh, werewolves…" she said casually, getting their attention.

The three werewolves changed back into humans, and Fangs rubbed his head. "Ooh, ooh, what happened? How did we get back to the hotel so quick?" he asked, having no memory of being Fangface, then gripped his leg. "Ow! And why does my leg hurt?"

"C'mon, babe, I'll fill you in," Kasandra said, leading him out of the room. "Lets go, Baby Fangs."

"Aw, Kassy…" Baby Fangs griped, wanting to see what would happen between Puggsy and Brielle. "Can't I stay, just in case Brielle starts smacking him next?"

"Now, Baby Fangs!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming…" The infant then walked out of the room.

"Smacking you next?" Brielle questioned, arching an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Lets just say, you do not want to upset Kim," Puggsy said, rubbing his face.

"Why? What did you do?"

He sighed. "It's not exactly what I _did_… more of what I _said_. She heard me talking about the guys about how I felt about our relationship…" he rubbed the back of his neck, turning away from her. "And I figured you did, too."

Brielle nodded. "I figured you'd bring that up…" she sighed bitterly. "I don't get it, Pugs. One minute, you say you love me, next minute you say we're just friends, then on the hill you call me your girlfriend, and now I don't know what to feel anymore…" she put her face in her hands out of aggravation. There was silence between them for a moment, and she finally spoke again. "…I just wish this wasn't so complicated for me…"

Puggsy shrugged. "Well, no one said being in a relationship was easy-"

"It's not just being in a relationship- it's being with other people! People who take care of me and promise to be there for me… only to end up leaving me." she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. "Every time someone says they love me, I lose them… and it happened on the same day."

He arched an eyebrow. "The same day?"

"This date… the day my parents and sister were killed."

At this point Puggsy had wished he had shut up. He looked on the nightstand, seeing that the picture of Brielle and her family was still there, and recalled Brielle confessing how her entire family was murdered, the image of all those tombstones appearing in his mind. _Every time someone says they love her… _he thought, remembering the first day they met, how he had confessed that he, too, loved her, later believing his emotion was sudden.

_You either fall in love, or you don't. _Martin's words rang in his head. He thought about his 'poetic' statement about the difference between crushing on someone, liking someone, and actually being in love. He came to the conclusion that he and Brielle were probably just having a crush on each other, not really in love; He then thought about how he enjoyed having her around, and thinking about her when she wasn't with him, so it was obvious he liked her as well; But to be in love… that part he was having trouble with.

Yet as he looked at her now… he felt otherwise. When Kim first told him she had ran off (after giving a few good smacks to his face), his heart began to race, having it pound faster when they realized Vincent was after her and Hunter… and how the werewolf-hunter was about to take her away- taking her out of his life… and almost losing her…

The next thing Brielle knew, he was pulling her into his arms, holding her tight. "I promise… I'm not going to leave you," he said, firmly.

"Pugs…?" Brielle gasped, stunned.

"I'm not going to be like anyone else, Brielle. I don't want to lose you… without you, my life would be worthless." he pulled out, looking at her straight in the eye. "I want to be around, and prove to you that there's no reason to be scared to love anymore."

She stared at him, her heart almost stopping. Not just because of what he said… but also because he said it without using any of his vocabulary. She winced, then hugged him tight. "I just don't want to lose you, too…" she whispered.

"Trust me, Brielle, you won't," he promised her, holding her tight, not wanting to let her go. "From everything that's happened today, nothing is going to keep me away from you."

"But-"

"I mean it. …I love you Brielle, and this time… this time I know I do."

She looked at him, tears still in her eyes as she looked into his… and didn't see a hint of doubt. She smiled once again, then kissed him, and he returned said kiss.

"_They're kissing again…!" _Fangpuss muttered in Baby Fangs' mind as he watched from the doorway.

_Man, if they keep this up, I'll be throwing up for weeks! _Baby Fangs thought in reply.

Pulling out of the embrace, Brielle smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and- just like the night they first met- fell asleep in his arms. Puggsy held her tight, feeling invincible with her by his side.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Brielle met Kim and Kasandra down in the lobby. "Hey, girls?" she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes?" Kim replied, and noticed the meek expression on her face- an expression she hardly ever showed. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Aw, dang it… Does Kim have to slap that dumb boyfriend of yours again?" Kasandra asked, hands on hips.

Brielle chuckled, shaking her head. "Actually, I was wondering… Could we have another girl's day out, again?" she asked.

Kasandra and Kim couldn't help but agree.

THE END.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Special Notice: In the beginning of the story, Brielle mentioned a shooting taking place at the mall in Omaha, Nebraska. This was based on an actual event that happened December 5__th__, 2007, and it is in dedication to those who have been lost._


End file.
